Jon Skrypnyk
| birth_place = Selkirk, Manitoba, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | billed = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | trainer = Johnny Devine Matt Evans | debut = May 30, 2002 | retired = September 8, 2011 }} Jon Skrypnyk (July 17, 1981) is a Canadian retired professional wrestler, known by his ring name "Prime Cut" Jon Cutler. He signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment around 2008, spending time in its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling where he wrestled from 2008 until 2009. Career A native of Selkirk, Manitoba, Cutler was a fan of Hulk Hogan and Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat during the "Rock 'n' Wrestling Connection"-era of the 1980s as well as Stone Cold Steve Austin, Owen and Bret Hart during the "Attitude Era". Still in his early 20s, he approached local Selkirk promoter and wrestler Matt Evans who agreed to train him and later booked him on shows in Winnipeg. He later received more advanced training from Johnny Devine, including conducting interviews and putting together promotional packages. Debut He made his professional debut on May 30, 2002, and wrestled in Manitoba and Saskatchewan during his early career. He also appeared in British Columbia and Ontario and toured the United States. In 2003, he was invited to attend a first-ever week-long Ohio Valley Wrestling camp. Winning the BSW Heavyweight Championship in Body Slam Wrestling shortly after, he also began regularly appearing in the Canadian Wrestling Federation and Premier Championship Wrestling. On September 11, 2004, Cutler appeared on the first event held by Power Slam Entertainment, PSE Genesis, at the Selkirk War Memorial Hall including "The Mecca" Shane Madison, Shaun Houston, "The Outlaw" Adam Knight, Matt Fairlane and Chris Raine. The event also raised money for local charities including the Selkirk Food Bank and the Ruth Hooker breakfast program. Winning the PSE Heavyweight Championship at that show, he defended his title at the promotion's second show, PSE Revolution, against Chris Raine the following month. In October 2005, he also appeared on the supercard Halloween Horror for Action Wrestling Entertainment, facing Adam Knight in the main event. During that year, he appeared on the promotion's television show AWE Overload, later released on DVD as AWE: Larger Than Life, Volume 2. In 2007, Cutler began sending photos and a DVD of his matches and interviews. After sending an e-mail to WWE Talent Relations, he was offered to appear at a WWE event while touring Canada. When the tour was cancelled due to the Chris Benoit murder-suicide, WWE Talent Relations informed him that he could appear when the promotion made another tour the following year. On March 2, 2007, at the Glenwood CC in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada; "Prime Time" Jon Cutler pinned EZ Ryder in the main event for Reckoning Day to become the new RME Heavyweight Champion. He last defended the title on July 4, 2007 at RME's Maple Leaf Mayhem Tour at the Dryden Recreation Complex in Dryden, Ontario, Canada where he pinned Vance Nevada to remain the RME Heavyweight Champion. In October 2007, Cutler vacated the title. World Wrestling Entertainment (2008) Jon Cutler made his first WWE appearance on the May 5th edition of WWE Raw at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario. Cutler was defeated by Paul Burchill and Katie Lea Burchill in a handicap squash match. During the match, he received loud "let's go jobber" chants from the crowd. Even though Cutler lost the match he received positive feedback from Chris Jericho and Smackdown's Jamie Noble. WWE was talking about possibly signing Jon to a developmental contract, and it went through. On July 10, 2008, Jon Cutler lost to PCW Heavyweight Champion Kenny Omega. Cutler had previously won a tournament defeating "Outlaw" Adam Knight, Antonio Scorpio, Jr. and Mike Angels to win a title shot against Omega. Four days later, he faced Marius at a Steeltown Pro Wrestling event which raised money for the local Selkirk soup kitchen. Florida Championship Wrestling (2008-2009) After signing a contract with WWE, he began to appear for Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's developmental territory. He teamed with Dylan Klein until his release in June 2009. Wrestling Fan Xperience (2010) After his dismissal from WWE, Cutler returned to Winnipeg where he is currently wrestles for WFX Wrestling (WFX). Here he is now a part of a Tag Team known as 'Hollywood Love Guns'. Which includes 'Prime Cut' Jon Cutler, 'Mr.Pec-Tacular' Jessie Godderz (formerly of Big Brother) and their manager Jonny Fairplay (formerly of Survivor). Retirement Despite sources stating Skrypnk retired on September 8, 2011, he wrestled his last match on December 14, 2013 for Canadian Wrestling's Elite. Other Media Apart from his wrestling career, Cutler also is an accomplished stage actor, appearing at the Winnipeg Fringe Festival in 2007 in the play Grudge Match, written by Primrose Madayag Knazan and Josh Knazan, set in the world of Pro Wrestling and also featuring "The Outlaw" Adam Knight, "Hotshot" Danny Duggan and well known Winnipeg actor Josh Knazan. Wrestling facts *'Nicknames' :*“Prime Cut” Championships and accomplishments *'Body Slam Wrestling' :*BSW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Power Slam Entertainment' :*PWE Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Ring Masters Entertainment' :*RME Heavyweight Champion (1 time) See also *Jon Skrypnyk's event history External links *Jon Skrypnyk profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Official Website Category:1981 births Category:2002 debuts Category:2011 retirements Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumniCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers